


Just to Please Them

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s AU, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Predicament Bondage, Referenced Negotiations, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre’s in a tank top and jeans and his neck is tantalizingly bare.  Braden keeps staring at it, and Andre keeps catching him and honestly it’s getting a little embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Please Them

**Author's Note:**

> This might make slightly more sense if you read the Holtby/Burky parts of "Come and Get Your Love" but it's not really necessary I don't think. But if you're here, you should be reading those anyway tbh.
> 
> "Unsafe sex" tag is because Braden and Andre have anal and oral sex without the use of condoms - but they're in a committed relationship and it's assumed/implied that they're monogamous/regularly tested and have made a conscious choice not to use condoms.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Andre’s practically bouncing up and down when Braden opens the door to the collar store for him.  It’s warm in the district at this time of year, and oppressively humid.  Walking into the shop brings a burst of cold air, and Braden can see Andre shiver.

Andre’s in a tank top and jeans and his neck is tantalizingly bare.  Braden keeps staring at it, and Andre keeps catching him and honestly it’s getting a little embarrassing.

“Hello, can I help you?” the young woman behind the counter asks.  There’s a display case for customization – tags and plaques and rings – next to her.  Lining the walls are cases and shelves and hooks, all holding collars.  Braden knows why Backy sent him here; the selection is ridiculous.

“We’re looking for a collar,” Braden says, and glances quickly at Andre.  Andre’s already scanning the walls, his fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt.  “Brown.  Leather.  Something durable.”

She nods, stepping around the counter and leading them to an arrangement of leather collars, in a warm, soft brown.  It reminds Braden of Andre’s eyes.

“What kind of closure are you looking for?  We have a standard clasp or buckle, with options for locking capabilities.  We have some newer technology—“

“No technology,” Andre says, grabbing hold of Braden’s hand and squeezing.  “Old man can’t figure it out.”

Braden huffs a laugh, but when the saleswoman looks at him, he nods.  “Just a simple buckle.”

“Attachment points?”

“It needs to be safe,” Braden says immediately.  “They’d be nice, but there can’t be anything sticking out, that can get caught or grabbed.”

The saleswoman gives them a considering look, then takes down a display collar from a shelf.  “I know you don’t want anything fancy, but we do have a new option – we can embed magnets in the collar, and any attachments you’d like – rings or buckles, anything really – can slide on, and will stay in place during play.  But they’re easy to remove.”

Braden takes the collar that she offers to him.  He likes that they could take off the rings – for games and practice, especially, but also whenever they don’t need them.  Braden doesn’t really want everyone in DC to know that he likes tying Andre up, and having attachment points on a collar is pretty much a set of neon lights shouting “WE’RE INTO BONDAGE.”

Andre reaches out and tugs on one of the D-rings.  It doesn’t budge when he pulls straight out, or even a little to the side; it’s only when he pulls to the side that it moves at all.  Andre makes a noise, and slides the ring back into place.

“What do you think?” Braden asks quietly, rubbing his thumb against the edge of the collar.  It’s smooth, soft leather, and it won’t hurt Andre.

“It’s nice,” Andre murmurs, still tugging on the D-ring, in different directions and with varying amount of force.  “Do you like it?”

Braden nods, imagining it around Andre’s neck.  The warm brown leather, the brass buckle, looking over at Andre and seeing the collar that means Andre’s _his_.

“You have that look,” Andre says with a laugh, rubbing his cheek against Braden’s.

“Would you like to try it on?” The saleswoman offers.  “This should be about the right size for you.”  She makes a move for the collar, then stops.  “You can put it on him if you like.”

Braden doesn’t hesitate.  He loops the collar around Andre’s neck and buckles it at the side of his neck.  Andre grins at him, his hand coming up to touch the collar gently.

“I knew you’d look good with the brown,” Braden murmurs, and doesn’t stop himself from saying, “It’s just like your eyes.”

Andre flushes and takes hold of Braden’s hand.  “Braden…”

“If you’d like any customization, we can do that here,” the saleswoman says after a moment, breaking Braden and Andre out of their bubble.

“Just a plate,” Braden says, rubbing his thumb over the space to the right of the buckle.  Andre laughs and presses closer to Braden, making Braden flush.  “Something that won’t stand out.  Is there something close to the color of the collar?”

“Of course,” she tells him, leading them back over to the display case by the register.  “Here, we have a matte copper plate.  It should blend in nicely.”  She glances at Andre, then back at Braden.  “If it’s not overstepping, we also offer leather embossing and engraving.  Because of the concern with attachment points, and the desire for discretion.”

Braden and Andre share a look, and Andre smiles, brushing his fingers against the back of Braden’s hand.  Braden’s choice, then.

And the plate is really what he wants – it’s that balance between his private nature and the desire to claim Andre as _his_.  He couldn’t do a tag, like some of the other Doms in the league have on their subs.  Not like Ovi has from Backy.  It’s too much for him and Andre.  But engraving the leather… it’s not enough.

“The plate is fine,” Braden mutters.

They pick a font, for the engraving on the plate, and a style of attachment.  Braden smiles when they leave to get lunch, holding Andre’s hand tightly.  Every moment they can at Farmers Fishers Bakers, they hold hands over the table.  Braden slips his arm around Andre’s waist on the walk back to the collar shop, and when he sees the collar around Andre’s neck, with the plate that you can barely see but Braden knows is there, with _his name_ …

He’s not a huge fan of kissing in public, but waiting for the crosswalk on Wisconsin Ave, he can’t help but pull Andre into a kiss.

 

.oOo.

 

That night, they take Andre’s collar off and slip on a few attachment points, and Braden puts the collar back on him, so the D-ring he attached is at his throat.

“You good?” Braden asks, slipping a finger under the collar to test the space between it and Andre’s neck.

“Yes,” Andre replies.  He licks his lips, and Braden leads him over to the wall.

The hooks there are hidden, usually.  Most of them hold pictures during the day, but the couple at the bottom are hidden by a strategically-placed hamper and set of baskets.  He has a couple in the ceiling, too, that he hangs plants from.  But they’re all pulled down now, the planters sitting in the window in the kitchen and the pictures leaning up against the wall next to the closet.

There’s a couple lengths of red rope coiled by the hooks.  Braden presses on Andre’s shoulder, and Andre drops to his knees, right on the cushioned pad Braden had left there.

Braden kneels down next to him, grabbing one of the ropes and starting to tie it to Andre’s leg, his calf to his thigh around his knee, one of their favorite ties.  Once it’s secure, and he’s checked that it’s not too tight, Braden reaches for Andre’s other leg and ties that to a different rope.

Braden allows himself a small smile, and loops the rope attached to Andre’s right leg through a hook out to his right side.  Braden pulls, and Andre’s legs slide apart.  He does the same with Andre’s left leg and a hook far to the left, until Andre’s legs are spread as far as Braden’s comfortable putting him.

“How’s that?” Braden asks.

“Good,” Andre murmurs.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Braden moves the dildo, suctioned onto the step stool he keeps in the hall closet, closer behind Andre.

“Up.”

Andre shifts up, kneeling up as best as he can, with his legs tied and spread.  He can’t move much, and Andre makes a noise when he realizes it, too.  He has to tilt the stool to press the head of the dildo to Andre’s hole – stretched and lubed up while Braden took everything off and away from the wall – and starts to press it in.

“Down.”

Andre sinks down on the dildo, moaning softly as he does.

“How’s that feel?”

“Braden,” Andre whines, rocking his hips.

“Andre.”

“ _Good_ ,” Andre pants, tilting his head back to rest against the wall.

Braden smiles and kisses Andre softly.  Then he grabs another length of rope and Andre’s wrists, tying them together with a simple double column tie, and pulling them up as he stands.  Andre has to stretch up to follow, pulling up off the dildo with a shiver.  Braden ties the rope to a hook above his head, keeps Andre’s body stretched out against the wall, the bright red rope standing stark against Andre’s skin.

The last piece – Braden’s been looking forward to trying it.  Braden couldn’t pay too much attention to Andre’s nipples during the season, just in case, but now that they’re done until the fall, he doesn’t have to be as careful.  That’s why Andre’s riding a dildo, tied to the wall, something smaller than Braden’s cock so Braden can be sure he won’t hurt him after months of nothing inside him.

Braden slips the chain on the nipple clamps through the D-ring of Andre’s collar, and then closes one end around Andre’s left nipple.

Andre arches against the wall, his breath leaving him in a gasp.

“Good?” Braden asks, pulling lightly at the clamp.

“Good,” Andre pants, his chin resting on his chest, his head hanging.

Perfect.  Braden clamps his other nipple, and Andre jerks.  The move pushes the dildo further inside of him, but it pulls on his arms; Andre has to pull on the rope holding his arms over his head to pull up, with his legs spread too wide and tied too tightly, and when he falls back on the dildo, his head flings back, barely missing smacking into the wall.

Of course – with his head back, his collar pulls the chain linking the nipple clamps tight, tugging them.  They’re clamped too tight to slip off – and the pulling on his nipples makes him thrust back onto the dildo, makes his arms pull against the rope, and sets the whole cycle off again.

“Braden,” Andre whines, shifting his hips and shaking a little, trying to find the perfect balance between the stretch of his arms, the dildo inside him, and the metal clamps on his nipples.

Braden smiles and rubs his cheek against Andre’s.  “Yes?”

“Braden, c’mon,” Andre moans, his eyes fluttering shut.

“What do you want?”

Andre makes a noise, his brow furrowing.  “Braden!”

Braden laughs quietly and trails his finger up Andre’s cock, from the base to circle the head.  It makes Andre jerk, and moan loudly, and Braden does it again just to see if Andre will keep from moving, this time.

“Braden, want you,” Andre pants, dropping down onto the dildo and pulling himself back up using the rope around his wrists, just to drop back down.

“Want to suck me?” Braden asks, reaching down and squeezing the base of his cock.  Andre nods his head, whimpering at how it pulls on his nipples.

Braden grins and stands, holding his cock out to Andre, until Andre’s lips are barely a breath from the head of his cock.

“Come on!” Andre demands, before he works back on the dildo and his mouth drops open in a gasp.

“No, you come on,” Braden says, sliding his fingers through Andre’s curls. 

“Braden,” Andre groans, staring up at him, his wide eyes pleading.

“Andre,” Braden murmurs, pulling Andre’s head closer.  “C’mon, Andre.  You wanted to suck my cock, didn’t you?”

It must be the collar making Braden say these things, because he doesn’t even think he’s thinking them first.  They’re just slipping out of him, at the sight of his ropes and toys and collar working Andre into a frenzy.

He’s not going to make any excuses about the bondage, though.  Ever since the first time he tied Andre up in rope and saw how he struggled to do what Braden asked of him, even when he was hogtied on the bed, it set something off in him.  So maybe he’d done some research into predicament bondage, and asked Williams, the only other serious rigger on the team.  It was too risky to try during the season, with the possibility that Andre could strain something or cramp up or slip and, even with the quick-release knots Braden had tied, it would be too easy to fall badly and hurt something.  Not seriously, but more than you want to hurt during the season.

Williams had given him some good ideas for suspension.  He’d need some more hooks, but Andre seemed to like the flowers in the planters, so it wouldn’t be too bad to add a couple more.

Andre finally gets the head of Braden’s cock in his mouth, and Braden’s thoughts stutter to a stop.  Andre digs his tongue into the slit; Braden hisses, his hand tightening in Andre’s hair.

“Like that,” Braden mutters, pulling Andre further onto his cock.  Andre groans around his cock, his eyes closed.

Braden can imagine what it’s doing to Andre – the dildo teasing his entrance, the strain on his arms to stay in the right position to suck Braden’s cock, the tug on his nipples because of how he has to stretch his body out.  _Fuck_.

“Fuck,” Braden groans, bucking into Andre’s mouth.  Andre chokes a little, pulling back enough to get a breath in, before diving back in. Braden shuffles closer, so Andre doesn’t have to strain quite as much to get his mouth on Braden, and Andre makes a muffled appreciative noise as he sucks on the head of Braden’s cock, the dildo pushing a little further into him.

“Wanna fuck you,” Braden murmurs, tugging lightly at Andre’s curls.  “Been waiting for months—”

Andre makes a garbled noise, like he wanted to say something – beg for it, maybe – and remembered too late that his mouth was full up of Braden’s cock.

Braden pulls Andre off his cock.

“Want that?” Braden pants.

“Yes,” Andre gasps, riding back on the dildo.  It must be nearly painful on his arms now, and yeah, Braden should untie him.

Well.  Take him off the wall, put a little less stress on his body.

Braden reaches up and unties the knot holding Andre’s arms up, gently easing them down until Andre isn’t forced to stretch up anymore.  He keeps hold of that rope, and tugs on the quick release for each of Andre’s legs.  Andre pulls his legs under himself, rocking back against the dildo, his hands clenching into fists against Braden’s chest.

Braden kisses him hard, unable to resist it anymore.  Andre kisses back, sinking against Braden’s chest, hips still rocking against the dildo.

“Up,” Braden says, and waits until Andre’s kneeling up to pull the dildo out of him and put the stool off to the side.

“Braden,” Andre whines, fingers digging into Braden’s shoulder.

“Soon,” Braden promises, and tugs on Andre’s hips, helping him move his legs, until Andre’s sitting on the cushioned mat, leaning back against the wall.

Braden’s glad he put in as many hooks as he did.  He can tie Andre’s arms up over his head again – but not nearly as high, so Andre still can’t use his arms but he doesn’t have to stretch up to keep the stress off his shoulders.  He can tie Andre’s legs to hooks out to the side, but further up, so his legs are spread up and out and Andre’s just _waiting_ for Braden to press against him and thrust into him.  He can see his hole like this – stretched and just a bit red, shining with lube.

“Braden,” Andre says again, shifting his hips, and squeaking when he slides down a little.

“Careful,” Braden murmurs, pressing closer, spreading lube over his cock with a knee pressed to Andre’s ass to keep him from moving too much.  “Ready?”

“Yes!” Andre shouts, and Braden thrusts into him.

With just the head of his cock inside of Andre, Braden has to pause and catch his breath.  Andre’s tight – Braden knew he would be, which is why they went through everything with the dildo.  Andre hadn’t even used his fingers on himself since they started sleeping together – he’d told Braden when they were negotiating for this scene, that even though Braden hadn’t told him not to, it hadn’t seemed right to finger himself when Braden refused to go near his ass until the end of the season.

But, oh my God, he’s so tight.  He’s perfect, really – hot and clenching around Braden’s cock and moaning quietly, trussed up in Braden’s rope and wearing Braden’s collar.

He’s really not going to last long.

“C’mon,” Andre groans, pulling at the rope holding his arms up.

Braden can’t refuse him – not after refusing him for almost half the season.  He keeps thrusting in, until his hips are pressed flush to Andre’s ass.

“Braden,” Andre moans.  Braden pulls out and thrusts back in, and again, and again, ducking down and kissing Andre’s neck, just above the line of his collar.

“You gonna come?” Braden rasps, dragging his lips over Andre’s skin.  “You gonna come for me, Andre?”

“Yes!” Andre cries out, bucking back into Braden’s thrusts as much as he can, which honestly isn’t much.  Braden speeds up, his hips slapping against Andre’s ass, tugging on the chain attached to the nipple clamps and pulling it taut.  “Braden, please—”

“Come,” Braden growls against Andre’s neck, and Andre wails as he comes, tightening around Braden and pulling on the ropes holding him spread out under Braden, trying to curl up as his orgasm leaves him trembling and spurting onto his stomach.

It’s too much for Braden – he comes with a groan, thrusting deep into Andre and holding his thighs tight enough there’ll probably be bruises.  He _likes_ that, and he shouldn’t, but he has his mark around Andre’s neck, there’ll be rope marks on his wrists and his legs, and now bruises, too, showing how completely Braden’s Andre is.

Braden takes a moment, letting the last waves of his orgasm crash over him, before slowly pulling out of Andre.  Andre makes a quiet noise, but doesn’t say anything.

He starts with the quick release knots, so Andre can pull his arms to his chest and let his legs fall against the floor.  Next, Braden picks at the coils of rope around Andre’s limbs, his wrists first, and then his legs, and then going back over both to massage the indents the rope left in his skin.

“Deep breath,” Braden says, and when Andre sucks in a breath, Braden releases the clamp around his right nipple.  Andre lets the breath out with a whimper.  “Another.”  Andre takes a deep breath, and Braden releases the other nipple clamp, and Andre shivers, this time.

Braden really needs to stop lifting Andre up onto the bed, but Braden’s not going to ask him to stand up and walk right now, and he’s not going to leave Andre on the floor.  So he crouches next to Andre and lifts him up, half-carrying him to the bed, until Andre can slide out of his arms and stretch out on the turned-down sheets..

“Gatorade or cookie first?” Braden asks, petting Andre’s hair gently.

“Cookie,” Andre says immediately, grinning shyly when Braden huffs a laugh.

Braden breaks off a bit of cookie and feeds it to Andre, and they work through half a cookie like that, with Braden sitting on the edge of the bed and Andre sprawled across the sheets, before Braden cracks open a blue Gatorade and holds it to Andre’s lips.

“Good?” Braden asks.

“Yeah,” Andre sighs, rotating his wrists and bending his knees, checking that he isn’t too sore.  “Great.”

Braden sets the Gatorade to the side and crawls into bed, gathering Andre up in his arms.  Andre snuggles into him immediately.

Braden can feel the cool metal of the rings on Andre’s collar pressing into his chest.  It’s new – but it’s nice.  Andre’s breathing evens out faster than usual, his body lax against Braden’s.

“Love you,” Braden whispers into the tangle of curls at Andre’s temple.

“Love you too,” Andre murmurs into Braden’s chest.

Braden smiles, and falls asleep.

 

.oOo.

 

The next morning, Braden cooks eggs and sausage and toast for breakfast, a mug of coffee for Andre and one of jasmine green tea for Braden.  Andre’s still wearing the collar, and when he turns his head to look at the plants in the window, Braden can see the summer sunlight glinting off the plate attached to the collar.

He takes a sip of tea, and listens to Andre telling him about the petunias he wants to grow, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think i'm gonna be writing either williams/richards suspension bondage or holtby/burky suspension bondage, you're damn right!!!!!! honestly williams and holtby as serious riggers and dedicated rope tops makes so much sense lbr
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
